A Super Smashin' Christmas
by Gnat1
Summary: Christmas is coming, and the Smashers have decided to put every preparation together... while Master Hand is gone. This is going to get chaotic...
1. A Truck, A Tree, and angry Kokiri

**A/N: 'Sup, guys! I'm taking a break from my other stories to bring you**  
**this Christmas fanfic. This will include plenty of random humor that**  
**will hopefully entertain you all. Enjoy!**

It was just an average day at the Smash Mansion. Well, not really.  
Christmas was coming, and both Master Hand and Crazy Hand had left to  
attend a meeting. The Smashers, wanting to suprise the Hands, decided  
against their smarter frame of mind to set up all the Christmas  
decorations while they were gone. The first thing they needed was a  
Christmas tree, and Link, Marth, and Meta Knight had opted to retrieve  
it. Lets see how thats going, shall we?

"Wouldn't it just be easier to buy a tree?" Link asked as he sat in  
the passenger seat of Marth's truck. Marth, of course, was driving  
while Meta Knight sat in the back seat.

"Pff, thats the easy way of doing it. Now which way was the Kokiri  
Forest?" Marth asked as he made a turn out from Hyrule field.

"Right across that bridge." Link replied, motioning to a bridge that  
laid alongside a waterfall. Marth nodded and wheeled his truck across  
the bridge, as it strained under the weight of the massive vehicle.  
Unfortunately, the moment they reached the other side of the bridge,  
it collapsed to the ground.

"Er... how are we going to get back?" Meta Knight asked as he peered  
out the truck's back window.

"Meh, we'll worry about that later." Marth answered as he shifted to  
four-wheel drive and shot his truck forward at 60 mph. He ignored the  
curses and swears coming from the angry Kokiri as he slammed through  
the houses to reach the entrance of the Lost Woods.

"We're here!" Marth exclaimed as he hopped out of the truck. Link and  
Meta Knight followed shortly after.

"Okay, I'll lead the way." Link said as he and his two comrades  
marched into the Lost Woods. After about five seconds, Meta Knight  
turned back to face their vehicle.

"Um... where's the truck?" he asked.

"Oh crud, WE'RE LOST!" Marth shouted.

"Relax, Marth." Link tried to assure him. "The one way to never get  
lost in these woods is to listen to the music Saria plays. It should  
guide us safely through the forest."

"Uh, Link. Its snowing, and freezing. You think a young Kokiri girl  
would be playing music in this kind of weather?" Meta Knight asked,  
now frusterated that they were lost.

"Heh, no worries." Link answered. "I memorized the order to go through  
the lost woods. The directions are Right, Left, Right, Left, Up, Left,  
Right, or maybe its the other way around..."

"Wait, that's how you get to the forest temple!" Marth exclaimed. "We  
just need to chop down a tree, right?" and with that, he then lead the  
group in search of the right kind of tree. Unfortunately, he made the  
dreaded mistake that no one should ever do: He took the first left  
turn.

They walked through a small wooden tunnel and emerged in a small  
opening in the forest. This opening was surrounded by tree's, but  
contained two stumps and a recently grown pine tree.

"Ah, there we are!" Marth exclaimed happily. He then took his sword  
out and approached the tree.

"IYAAAAAAAHHH!" a Skull Child shouted as it launched off of an  
overhanging branch and tackled Marth.

"Oops, I forgot to tell you guys that Skull Kids live here." Link  
announced with a nervous chuckle.

Marth was trying to pry the kid off of him when it started beating him  
with a giant cedar branch.

"Omigoshthisthing'sinsanegetitoffme!" Marth shouted. Meta Knight  
rushed forward to save his friend and took his golden blade out.

He was about to attack, when suddenly the Skull Kid turned around and  
blasted him with several Deku Seeds.

"Ow..." Meta Knight said as calmely as possible, while the seeds  
continued to pelt off his mask, scratching the silvery metal.

While the Skull Kid was distracted with pummeling Meta Knight with  
Deku Seeds, Link rushed forward and sliced the demented kid-thing,  
causing it to disappear in smoke (which happens in every Zelda game,  
almost). A large, yellow rupee flew out from where the Skull Kid once  
was.

"Ooh, that's mine!" Link shouted as he picked it up.

"Wait, didn't I provide a distraction?" Meta Knight asked. "That  
should be MY yellow rupee!"

"Pff, you couldn't even carry it." Link retorted. "See here? I've got  
a Giant's Wallet, it can fit up to... I think 500 Rupees!" he then  
showed his comrade's a huge bag meant for storing rupees.

"I can carry it!" Meta Knight shouted angrily. He then grabbed the rupee.

**_Dun Dun DUUUUUUNNN!_**

_*You got a Yellow Rupee! That's 400 Rupees!*_

Meta Knight smirked as he stuffed the gem in his pocket, before  
turning to Marth.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"We cut down the tree! DUH!" Marth replied in frusteration. The three  
of them then slashed at the pine tree with their weapons until it fell  
down.

"Alright, lets load it in!" Link said triumphantly. They proceeded to  
pick the tree up, until a chilling screech was heard. That was about  
when they all paled and dropped the tree, which landed on Meta  
Knight's foot."YEOOOOOOOOOWWW!" Meta Knight cried out in pain. He swore under his  
breath and pushed the tree over and off of his foot.

"YEEEEOOOOOOOWWWW!" Link shouted painfully as the tree rolled on  
to his foot. He pushed it back, and Meta Knight stepped out of the way,  
saving his foot. After recovering, they realized that they were  
surrounded by dozens of angry Kokiri.

"You chopped down our tree, and cannot take it from the forest!" one  
growled. "If you refuse, we will be happy to beat the life out of  
you!"

Link gulped. "Um... may we PLEASE take the tree?" he asked in his most  
polite voice.

The Kokiri thought for a moment before answering with a smile. "Well,  
since you asked so politely, I guess we can-"

"GIVE US THE TREE, OR DIE!" Meta Knight shouted angrily.

The Kokiri growled and began attacking fiercely.

"LINK, TAKE THE TREE AND USE YOUR OCARINA TO WARP YOURSELF BACK TO THE  
SMASH MANSION!" Marth shouted, wanting to save the tree. Link nodded  
and ran over to the tree, dodging Deku Seeds, being thrown from  
ticked-off Kokiri, and pulled out his ocarina.

"Okaaay... which song do I play again?" he asked himself. He thought  
for a minute, trying to remember which one he created to teleport him  
back to the mansion. He decided to play the first random song that  
popped into his head.

Marth and Meta Knight hacked violently through the waves of Kokiri,  
trying to get to the truck. Suddenly, lightning flashed and rain began  
to pour.

"Oh, sorry, that was the Song of Storms." Link admitted as his face  
turned red. Why couldn't he remember the song?

After another moment of thought, he decided to play the SSBB Main  
Theme, and, luckily, it was the correct one, as he and the tree were  
instantly transported to the Smash Mansion.

"Good, the tree is safe." Marth said to himself. "Now, DIE YOU  
PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR ELVES!" he cried as he swung his blade,  
ripping through the lines of Kokiri as he and Meta Knight finally made  
it to their truck. They hopped in and rushed out of there at 350 mph,  
not caring about how many Kokiri they killed.

**A/N: Yay, first chapter done! Please R&R, everyone!**


	2. Super Shop Bros

**A/N: Hey, thanks for all the positive feedback, guys! I would like to**  
**thank Cha0T1cPeace, HyperTomboi429, Guest, Mario013, TatlTails, and Darkis Shadow for**  
**reviewing! Anyway, I hope this chapter will please you all!**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Super Smash Bros., SSB4 would've been**  
**out loooooooong ago...**

There were two types of Christmas Shopping. One being for the gifts,  
the other for the food. Now, gift-shopping was usually up to seperate  
people. Food shopping, on the other hand, was a team effort. The  
Smashers understood this well, and handpicked six lucky (not) fighters  
to do all the Christmas food shopping. This "team" consisted of Samus,  
Olimar, Snake, Captain Falcon, Sonic, and Toon Link. Seeing as how  
they were buying food for over 36 people, they had to borrow Marth's  
truck as they headed towards the nearest Target.

"Okay, guys, remember our plan." Samus said as he drove the red Toyota  
into the Target parking lot. Amazingly, she managed to control the car  
while still in her power suit. "We're going to split into groups.  
Sonic and I will get the food, Snake and Toon Link will get the paper  
plates, bowls, cups, and all that stuff, while Captain Falcon and  
Olimar will get the beverages. Understood?"

She was met with "Yea's", and nods from the rest of the group. Samus  
then parked the car, and piled out with the others. Before walking in,  
Samus gave the others a death glare.

"Lets go over the rules one last time." She said in a serious tone.  
"Captain Falcon, I want absolutely NO falcon-punches."

The racer nodded quickly, trying to appear like he actually wanted to  
go shopping (he isn't the kind of guy to be pessimistic about things,  
so he wanted to at least SEEM polite).

"Good." Samus said with a smile. "Now Toon Link, keep all explosives  
concealed. You too, Snake."

The two she was reffering to groaned in disappointment.

"Olimar, control your pikmin."

Said martian quickly put some of his pikmin back in the truck.

"And Sonic, absolutely NO running in the store!"

Sonic was about to retort, until he saw that Samus was pointing her  
cannon at him. He instantly closed his mouth.

The bounty hunter grinned. "Okay, with that out of the way, let's head in!"

The group of six made it into the front doors of Target without much  
difficulty, as they remained as casual as possible. Once inside,  
however, they were met with thousands of awkward stares. After all, it  
wasn't everyday you saw a practical elf, a woman in a power-suit, an  
anthropomorphic hedgehog, a professional racer, a martian, and a  
stealth-based soldier enter a super market.

It was here, at the beginning of the store, that they decided to split  
up. Samus and Sonic went for every section containing food, Captain  
Falcon and Olimar headed to that large isle full of refrigerators  
containing soda and other drinks, and Snake and Toon Link (let's call  
him TL, 'kay?) began wondering where the paper junk was.

"..I wonder where the paper junk is." TL blatantly stated after they  
stood there for a full ten minutes. Snake sighed and asked a nearby  
staff member.

"Excuse me, where do you keep the paper plates?"

The man smiled and pointed to the back of the store. "All of our paper  
items should be between the Gaming and Camping sections."

"Okay, thanks." Snake replied as he and TL made their way to the back  
of the store. They weaved themselves through crowded groups, $5 bins,  
and several carts before the section came into view. Snake was about  
to reach a large stack of paper plates when...

CRASH!

"Oops, heh heh." TL chuckled as nearly every piece of pottery crashed  
off a nearby shelf.

"No, Toon!" Snake exclaimed in horror. "How could you?"

"Well, I'm from the Zelda series. Breaking pots is kinda what we do best."

"HEY, WHATS GOING ON OVER THERE?" Several staff members shouted  
angrily as they ran over to investigate the pots.

"Uh oh." Snake sighed and grabbed TL's arm and shoved him into a rack  
of Men's sunday shirts. "Quick, hide in here! we can't be caught!" he  
said before hiding in there himself. Snake peered out from between two  
shirts and watched as a f Staff members stared at the remains of the  
pottery. One of them looked up with a serious expression.

"Whoever did this... must pay for it." he said in an over-dramatic tone.

Snake paled.

Both Staff members began patroling around the nearby isles. Snake and  
TL began praying that they wouldn't discover their hiding spot. It was  
then that one of the Staff personnel began walking along the clothing  
rack they were hiding under. Snake held his breath as the man walked  
by, slowly. He was turning his head and listening intently for any  
noises. After what seemed like forever, he finally walked away.

"AHCHOOO!" TL sneezed loudly, ruining a completely good shirt.  
The Staff whirled around and ripped the shirts out of the way,  
revealing Snake and TL's hiding spot.

"AHA!" he shouted triumphantly, as an "!" symbol appeared over his head. He was stopped when Snake kicked  
him in the gut. The duo then climbed out and began running towards the  
paper plates. Snake groaned as he heard the  
oh-snap-they-found-me-now-I-gotta-go-hide music from the Metal Gear  
games. It didn't help when he heard the Staff guy speak into a radio.

"HQ, come in HQ."

"...This is HQ."

"Enemy sighted. Requesting back up."

"Acknowledged. Sending reinforcements. The enemy is nearby. Pursue and  
engage him."

"...Oh # * !" Snake growled as he grabbed the nearest shopping  
cart. TL then ran up with a large stack of paper items and dumped them  
in the cart. Snake did likewise, and they continued until the cart was  
overflowing with every kind of paper or plastic meal devices.

"Alright, lets go!" TL shouted. He then hopped in the shopping cart  
while Snake stormed it through Target, in search of a cashier.

"Toon, I need ya to act as the turret!" Snake shouted as several armed  
Staff people blocked their path. TL shrugged and tossed a bomb out.

BOOM!

The Staff didn't stand a chance.

RIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!

"...And thats the fire alarm." TL stated as they rushed to a nearby  
cash register. The man behind was completely unaware of the  
surrounding madness, and was listening to music on his iPod.

"JUST GIVE HIM THIS!" TL desperately shouted as he flopped a giant  
rupee onto the man's lap.

"AAAAAAHHH! MY LEGS! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" the man screamed as the  
rupee's weight nearly crushed his lap.

"Meh, whatever." Snake shrugged as the wheels of the cart lit on fire as  
he blazed it through the window (although the door was literally right  
there next to it) and shot through the parking lot and to the truck,  
escaping the horrifying madness of Target.

VvVvVvV

"Just because your a Captain doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!"  
Olimar yelled angrily at Captain Falcon.

"Well, just 'cause you boss a bunch of Pig Men around doesn't mean you  
tell ME what to do!" the captain retorted angrily.

"Pig Men? They're called PIKMIN, YA IDIOT!" Olimar furiously  
shouted. He grabbed an unlucky pikmin and, with all the strength in  
his short, stubby arms, chucked it at the captain.

"Ouch!" Falcon shouted angrily as it slammed into his nose. He grabbed  
a 12-pack of Sprite and swung it at Olimar, slamming him into several  
cartons of Pepsi. Olimar growled and flung several Pikmin at Falcon.  
Upon making contact, they latched onto his face and began biting the  
heck out of him.

"AUGH! GET 'EM OFF ME! GET 'EM OFF ME!" he screamed as he ran in  
circles, flailing his arms in every direction. He managed to shake the  
alien-plant-things off and glared at Olimar. He brought his fist back.

"FALCON PAWNCH!"

Olimar flew through the store just from the force of the lethal punch,  
taking out several store men along the way.

"AAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!" he screamed as he flew through the same  
window Snake and TL had busted through. He soared over the parking lot  
and slammed into Marth's truck, setting the alarm off (much to TL and  
Snake's annoyance).

An employee growled as he got back on his feet from the flying  
martian. "Oh, THATS IT!" he screamed over the intercom. "ANY  
SUSPICIOUS LOOKING CUSTOMER THAT DOESN'T LOOK NORMAL SHALL BE BANNED  
FROM TARGET!"

"Ut oh..." Falcon groaned as he quickly piled a cart full of sodas. He  
wheeled through the store and forgot to pay.

"STOP THAT MAN!" an employee shouted, pointing towards Falcon. "OPEN FIRE!"

It was then that several machine guns went off at Falcon. He slammed  
the cart into the back of the truck (setting the alarm off again) and  
piled the beverages into the back compartment. He then broke open the  
window (because Olimar, Snake, and TL refused to let him in) and  
climbed into the safety of the truck.

VvVvVvV

Samus and Sonic had ditched their cart full of food and were hiding  
under a display table for the new iPad. Upon hearing the intercom,  
they had decided that Target was now very, very unsafe. Samus held her  
breath as an employee walked by, passing them without a glance.

"That was close." she said to Sonic. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

Samus had her power-suit form into a ball while Sonic curled up, and  
the two of them quietly rolled through the store. They made it through  
the toy section easily, but had to stop and duck under another table  
as more employee's were in the area. Samus tried to stay as quiet as  
possible when...

"Hey, Samus," Sonic said. Samus didn't reply, as she tried to stay silent.

"Samus. Hey, Samus. Samus! Aren't you listening?" Sonic asked. Samus  
still tried to keep quiet.

"Hellloooooooooo, Samus? Samus! SAMUS!" Sonic shouted. The bounty  
hunter clenched her teeth and glared at the hedgehog.

"WHAT, SONIC?" she shouted angrily.

"...Do you remember that one part in The Avengers where Captain America-"

"THE AVENGERS? YOUR KIDDING, RIGHT? YOU JUST GAVE AWAY OUR HIDING  
SPOT BECAUSE OF THE AVENGERS?!"

Another exclamation point appeared over an employee's head as he turned and  
easily spotted Samus, who was angrily shouting her head off at Sonic.

"Ah ha! There you are!" the employee grinned evilly.

Suddenly, flames burst through the room (originating from TL's bomb,  
of course), and the employee freaked out and ran through the fire  
escape.

"AUGH! RUN!" Sonic shouted. He and Samus blasted through the store and  
ran towards the exit. Samus walked out the door and turned to Sonic,  
who was still inside.

"I am leaving you here." she said in a serious voice.

"Wait, say what?! Why would I be left here?"

"Because I hate you." and with that reply, Samus gripped the doors  
with her power suit and shoved them closed.

"AAAAHHH! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Sonic shouted as the entire store  
caught on fire. It was then that Sonic heard an evil laugh come from  
the flames. Sonic gulped as he realized that those were not flames...  
but a monster.

"OH CRAP, ITS IBLIS!" Sonic screamed as he saw the flaming  
demon-monster-thing clawing at him.

VvVvVvV

"Where's Sonic?" Snake asked as Samus climbed in the truck.

"Inside." Samus replied without a blink. Olimar gulped.

"Where's the food?" the martian asked.

Samus groaned as she slammed her head into the steering wheel. "I forgot..."

VvVvVvV

Sonic had decided that he should simply put away his fear. He looked  
up at the flaming beast and shouted some of the most unkind words in  
gaming history.

"Ya know what, ya stupid monster? You came from one of THE WORST games  
EVER! So why should I be afraid of you?"

Those magical words seemed to cause the monster to crumble down into  
simmering remains. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. It was then that  
Samus, Captain Falcon, Olimar, Snake, and TL entered the room.

"Whoa, you survived!" TL exclaimed excitedly upon seeing Sonic.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard. The employee's evacuated, the doors were  
locked, and there actually wasn't a real fire." Sonic said with a  
shrug.

"YEAH, THAT MEANS WE DON'T HAVE TO PAY FOR THE FOOD!" Snake shouted  
as he and the others gathered as much food as they could. They also  
eventually ganged up on Samus after they discovered she had locked  
Sonic inside Target with Iblis.

But that's a different story, and has absolutely nothing to do with  
Christmas shopping.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed, I wrote it late at night.**  
**Please tell me what you thought! Was it good? Bad? Either way, R&R,**  
**everyone!**

**Seeyuz!**

**-Gnat1**


	3. Lighting the Mansion, and Fighting Kirby

**A/N: Whoa, more reviewers and even more positive feedback! YOU GUYS**  
**ROCK! Sorry for a few spelling errors in the last chapter, I write**  
**most of my fanfics on a touchscreen.**

**Yeah yeah, I know. It's WAAAAAYYY past Christmas now, but I decided that I needed to finish this. **

**Now, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Yeah, big shock.**

"AAAAAAHHH" Mario screamed as he ran through the Smash Mansion, his  
rear ablaze. Apparently, setting up Christmas lights was harder than  
he intended.

I should probably explain now that nearly everything was ready. Link,  
Meta Knight, and Marth had set the tree up (the latter two having  
mysterious traces of Deku Stick and Deku Nut bruises all over them),  
while Samus, Sonic, TL, Olimar, Snake, and Captain Falcon had just  
brought all of the food, beverages, and paper junk. Ike and King  
Dedede had just finished setting up a small Nativity scene outside the  
Smash Mansion (thankfully, that actually went well), and the only  
thing left was the Christmas lights.

Yes, the Christmas lights.

Yup.

Uh huh, you heard right.

Christmas lights.

Think about it for a second. You have a mansion with more than 36  
people, thats a big mansion.

Christmas lights, to the Smashers, at least, is a horror. Mario  
learned that the hard way as one of the bulbs popped, igniting his  
overalls.

"WAAAAAAHHHH! I-A NEED HELP-A!" the italian plumber screamed. He  
slammed into Red.

"AUGH! MAGIKARP, USE SPLASH!" he screamed. Of course, since splash  
does absolutely NOTHING, it couldn't extinguish the fire.

"HALP! WHERE'S SQUIRTLE?" Red shouted, now panicking. He searched  
his pockets and eventually pulled out a Pokeball. He slammed it on the  
ground and Charizard flew out, pelting Mario with even more flames.

"Oops, wrong one." Red chuckled nervously as he continued shuffling  
through his pockets. DK stopped him, and approached Mario. He easily  
blew out the fire by simply clapping, Hulk style. Mario breathed a  
sigh of relief before passing out on the ground.

"Okay, that worked out well!" Ike announced cheerily. "Now let's put  
some more lights up!"

Fox and Falco then walked up, along with Lucas and Ness.

"Um..." Fox began. "Peach says that having just you, Red, and Mario  
set up the lights is very unsafe, and asked us to help."

"Impossible, we are in no need of help!" Ike replied boldly.

"Uh, didn't Mario just nearly die?" Ness asked.

"Well, yeah..."

"And don't you fight for your friends?"

"*sigh* Yes..."

"Then you should have NO problem with our help!" Ness picked up a  
package of lights and made his way to a ladder.

Ike sighed. "Well, before you guys start putting them up, could you  
bring more lights down from the attic?"

Fox paled. "Um... sure!" he said in a somewhat frightened voice. He  
and Falco motioned for Lucas and Ness to follow them as they went back  
into the Smash Mansion.

"Okay, guys." Fox began, in a very important-like voice. "We all know  
how messy the attic is, and that it's floor isn't very sturdy. If we  
step in the wrong places, we could fall through the ceiling."

The others nodded as they walked up the first flight of stairs.

"But... how do we know where to step?" Lucas asked.

"We marked the path off with wooden planks. If you stay on the wood,  
you won't fall through the ceiling, and possibly break your rear." Fox  
replied. Suddenly, memories flooded through him of when he had last  
broke his rear.

~Flashback~

"Hey, Wolf, look at me! I'm not walking on the planks!"

"NO, FOX! DON'T-"

CRASH!

"Ooooohhhh... my rear... I think I broke it!"

"Don't worry, Fox, I'll call the ambulance! ...Oh no..."

"What is it?"

"Fox, quick! What number do you dial to call 911?"

"I... I don't know, but my butt really hurts..."

"I'm sorry, Fox, I can't call help if I don't know the number."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

~End Flashback~

"...Fox? You okay?" Ness asked with concern.

Fox remained staring into space, before shaking the memories away.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just- WHOA!"

Fox was interrupted as he slipped on a banana peel. He face-planted on  
the stairs with a groan. Ness and Lucas helped him up, while Falco  
investigated the banana peel.

"...DK did this." Falco growled, speaking for the first time in this chapter.

"I SHALL GET MY REVENGE!" Fox shouted, shaking his fist at DK, who was  
nowhere to be seen. So he was basically shaking his fist at no one.

"Well, that can wait. Let's get the lights down." Lucas replied, now  
freaked out at Fox's peculiar reaction.

TWO FLIGHTS OF STEPS LATER...

"Okay... so this is the attic?" Ness asked, opening the light wooden  
door and entering the room he obviously hasn't been in before.

"Let's hurry, I hate being up here." Falco snapped as he grabbed a box  
and went back downstairs. Ness and Lucas did likewise (being extra  
careful to stay on the wooden planks), leaving just Fox.

Everyone's favorite orange-furry-thing-that-drives-a-starship sighed and grabbedanother box. He turned and headed towards the door...

...but wasn't walking on the planks.

CRASH!

"OW! Fox yelled as he crashed through the floor of the attic, and then  
the floor on the 3rd story, then the floor on the 2nd story. He  
splatted on top of DK, who was barbecuing in the kitchen.

This turned into an all-out brawl.

VvVvVvV

Meanwhile, Ike, Red, and Mario (who just now recovered) were still  
hanging lights from the mansion. Ike had climbed up on the top to lay  
down another strip of lights when...

"Hey, who the smell are you?" Ike asked a fat guy wearing a red suit.

"Uh, I'm Santa, kid." the man replied.

"GET OFF MY ROOF, YAH CREEP!" Ike shouted. He slammed the poor dude  
off with his sword, and he splatted right in front of Mario and Red.

"GASP! It's-a Santa!" Mario exclaimed.

The fat man growled at them. "Yes, and I was also the kokiri that  
tackled Marth, and was the employee that Snake kicked in the gut."

"WHAT?" Red shouted. He yelled so loud that it caused Kirby (who was  
flying overhead) to crash through the Smash Mansion's front window.

"Look, mister." Red said, pointing at Santa. "You can't just crash  
through a roof and tell people your Santa Claus!"

"What, the red suit and white beard won't convince you?"

"Pff, your kidding, right?"

"Um... no?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. SCRAM SCUM!" Red shouted again, raising a  
pokeball. Santa jumped up and ran like his life depended on it.

VvVvVvV

Meanwhile, back in the mansion...

"Poyo!" Kirby announced cheerfully. He had just crashed through the  
window of the kitchen, and was more than happy to find all the food.

With vaccum-like power, he easily devoured every crumb of food in the  
kitchen. His size began to grow...

"ROOOOAAAAAAARRRR!" the pink puffball exclaimed as he began  
rampaging through the mansion. He ignored the screams of horror as  
each step he took obliterated another room in the mansion.

VvVvVvV

"Aaaaannnd that about wraps it up!" Red announced as he, Mario, and  
Ike finished the lighting. He turned to Lucas, Ness, and Falco.

"Sorry guys, but we won't be needing those after all."

The three he was talking to groaned and were about to carry them back  
up. That is, until Fox and DK burst out the door.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Fox screamed. All the other Smashers ran out soon after.

"HE'S GONE CRAZY!" Link shouted.

Mario's mouth dropped open as Kirby burst out of the Smash Mansion's  
roof, now bigger than the mansion itself.

"Mama Mia..."

They turned and ran away, dodging pieces of the mansion that were  
being torn off and thrown by Kirby.

Zelda groaned and quickly changed into Shiek. She threw multiple  
knives at the overly filled balloon, in hopes of popping the puffball.

Kirby merely roared in triumph as the knives deflected off of him, and  
back towards the Smashers.

"DIVE!" Pit screamed as they all ducked under the lethal blades.

Meta Knight peered out over the remains of a brick wall. "Kirby...  
what HAPPENED to him?"

"OOK OOK! DK says he overeat!" DK announced, jumping up and down in  
excitement (probably because he was watching a giant pink thing  
destroy a mansion).

"We've gotta stop him..." Olimar said allowed.

"But... how?"

It was then that Santa flew overhead on his slay.

"DIE, PUFFBALL!"

"ROOOOAAAAARRR!"

Santa's sliegh was apparently equipped with several turrets. He  
blasted Kirby until he was at normal size.

"Poyo..." Kirby groaned, laying on the ground with a feirce stomach  
ache. Santa approached the rest of the Smashers.

"Um, I'm sorry for treating you like dirt..." Ike said, scratching the  
back of his neck.

Santa laughed. "Oh, no worries! I get that a lot anyway."

Diddy Kong looked up. "Wait... you do?"

"Of course!" Santa answered. He pulled off his beard, revealing...

"...Ganandorf?" Link and Zelda asked in unison.

Ganandorf let out a hearty laugh. "Well, DUH! Whenever I waited for  
Link to come save Zelda, I'd make toys to help the time pass! You guys  
seriously never knew that?"

The Smashers were silent.

Ganandorf sighed. "Anyway, let's get back to our main problem. Kirby  
took out the roof of the Smash Mansion, thankfully not dealing enough  
damage that-"

BOOM!

"Um... I think I left the oven on..." Peach mumbled.

As the Smashers watched the mansion perform an epic explosion as it  
combusted into nothingness, Master Hand and Crazy Hand appeared.

"Hey guys!" Master Hand greeted. "We just got back from our super long  
meeting, and- OH MY FREAKING GOODNESS! WHAT THE FIRETRUCK DID YOU GUYS  
DO TO THE SMASH MANSION?"

Mario gulped, and quickly pointed to Peach. "She-a did it."

Peach gave Mario a death glare. "It wasn't me! Fox did it!"

"I DID NOT! DK DID IT!"

"OOK OOK!" DK shouted. Let's translate his monkey-language...

"My good sir, it is beyond my conceivable knowledge as to who caused  
the much-appriciated Smash Mansion to spontaniously combust. In fact,  
I am so oblivious as to who did it, that I, in fact, cannot blame it  
on anyone. If it were to explode, and we were to see, say, Mario laughing gleefully, and holding a stockpile of explosives, then  
we would assume like the gentlemenly chaps we are that..."

Whoa, I'm not even half-way through on what he said, and my translator  
exploded! I guess monkey-language is just too compact...

Anyway, when DK was done speaking, Master Hand spoke up.

"Well, since you all apparently can't be left here without being  
watched, I should probably give you all your Christmas present..."

He and Crazy Hand then created a large orb of electricity, and then  
everything became engulfed in a blinding light.

When the light faded, a now-repaired Smash Mansion stood before them,  
complete with christmas lights, a large christmas tree, a wooden  
structure depicting the Nativity scene, a large Frosty on the roof,  
and, of course, snow!

Meta Knight was crying tears of joy. "W-We don't have to fix the  
mansion and decorations? THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT EVER!" he hugged  
both the Hands.

"Um... dude? This isn't your christmas present..." Crazy Hand said  
after a few moments of awkward silence.

"It isn't?"

"Nope! Here's your REAL present!"

It was then that a blonde-haired woman wearing a silver crown  
appeared, gently floating down from the heavens.

"This is Rosalina!" Master Hand announced. "You may reconize her from  
the Mario universe!"

"So... your basically giving us a luma guardian for Christmas?" Pit asked.

"Nope, she's your new babysitter!"

"WHAT?" the Smashers all shouted at once.

Master Hand shrugged. "You guys have proven that you can't be left  
here alone without burning the mansion down. Therefore, I got you guys  
a babysitter for Christmas."

"Your kidding, right?" Wolf growled.

"NO! NOT A BABYSITTER!" Sonic screamed in horror, running around and  
pulling at his quills.

"Relax, guys. This isn't your only gift." Ganandorf said, reappearing  
in his Santa outfit and dragging a bag of gifts in front of everyone.

Snake sighed. "Yeah, but did we REALLY need a babysitter?" He hid in  
his box and began to cry.

Master Hand stared at it. "Well, at least we can leave the mansion  
more often now. MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY!"

**THE END**

**A/N: Randomness kinda took over this chapter. I actually am not sure**  
**how this turned out, but I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Special thanks to the reviewers:**

**Cha0T1cPeace,**

**HyperTomboi429,**

**Guest,**

**Mario013,**

**TatlTails,**

**Darkis Shadow,**

**Azulhada,**

**and Werehog20!**

**Again, I apologize if this was kinda rushed. Seeing as how it's now**  
**past Christmas, and with how busy I've been, I didn't have much time**  
**to write :(**

**ANYWAY, if you liked this, then I may do another one. Say, A Super**  
**Smashin' Christmas 2, or A Super Smashin' Valentines Day, or even A**  
**Super Smashin' Easter. Who knows? In the meantime, I'm gonna resume**  
**work on:**

**The New Recruits,**

**and The Movie Studio.**

**I also will launch my two new epics:**

**The Echo: Awakening,**

**and the long-waited for SSB: Mystery.**

**I hope you all had a great holiday season, and Merry Christmas!**

**Ciao!**

**-Gnat1**

**It doesn't matter what you say, but how you** **do it.**


End file.
